Five Rainy Days
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Five vignettes from Owen and Cristina's relationship. Written for the In the After hiatus fic battle


Owen Hunt walks out of Seattle Grace and into the rain. He flips up the collar of his jacket and walks towards his new truck waiting at the curb, hunched over.

He's just signed a whole bunch of papers confirming that he is living the civilian life now. The brand new Head of Trauma at Seattle Grace Hospital. He gets into the cab, and brushes the rain off of his face.

He catches sight of a haunted man in the rearview mirror and quickly looks away, not wanting to recognize himself. He rubs his beard – it's growing out well, now that he has no need to ever shave again.

He rubs the scar between his eyebrows. _I could have looked around for a job_, he thinks. _But I simply called the one man who had a standing offer. I'm in no mood to go through any interview processes. That's why I'm here._

He sighs and puts his keys into the ignition, starts the truck. The wipers clear the windshield and she is there.

He'd know that dark mane of curls anywhere. Cristina walks in front of his truck, not looking inside. She's talking with that blonde friend of hers, the one who helped when she was impaled with the icicle. His eyes follow her until she disappears within the doors of the hospital.

He fastens his seat belt. _Who the hell knows what is going to happen when I start on Monday? And right now, I don't give a damn._

*-*-

"Dr Hunt?"

Owen turns and looks at Cristina, who is staring quizzically at him, just standing at the edge of the empty ambulance bay where he can stay dry. "Dr Yang?"

"Are you waiting for a trauma?" She sounds hopeful.

He smiles and shakes his head. "Just watching the rain."

"Oh." He looks sideways at her. She's confused. "Do you do that often?"

"Every now and then, since I got back," he says quietly. "I missed the rain."

From the corner of his eye, he can see that she opened her mouth to probably make a sarcastic comment – and then shut it. He smiles to himself. She stands beside him silently.

"It doesn't rain that much in Los Angeles," she finally offers. "People told me that I would hate the constant rain in Seattle, but I don't. It's better than constant sunshine and smog and shiny happy people."

He chuckles. "You're a California girl? I would never have guessed."

"I was glad to leave it behind," she says dryly. She perks up. "I think I hear a siren."

He shakes his head in amusement.

*-*-

Owen walks up to Cristina's building, in the pouring rain. He stands there for several minutes, debating with himself.

He starts to climb the steps to the door – and then turns around. "Too soon," he mutters to himself.

*-*-

At the end of her shift, Meredith decides to drop in on Cristina on a whim. She opens her umbrella to guard against the rain, and crosses the street, heading towards Cristina's building.

She stops when she sees Cristina and Owen standing outside, in the rain, at a distance. Arms around each other, laughing. Meredith's mouth falls open – and then she snaps it shut, grimly.

She _knew_ this would happen, that eventually they would find their way back together. She's heard all of the explanations about therapy and PTSD, she's heard Cristina assure her that they won't be sleeping in the same bed for a while, she's heard all of what Derek has wanted her to know, but this is the first time she's seen them _together_. And she doesn't like what she sees.

They're in the rain without coats or umbrellas, just standing there like two teenagers, getting soaked and laughing over some private joke.

Meredith shifts uncomfortably. Then raises her eyebrows when Owen bows to Cristina, then holds out his arms as if he were standing in the middle of a ballroom. Cristina eagerly steps into his embrace – and they dance. Right there in the middle of the sidewalk, in the pouring rain, waltzing around in a circle.

Meredith observes the way Owen looks at Cristina, and the way she looks up at him, the way their bodies move together comfortably. He dips her playfully. She laughs. _Cristina Yang is dancing in the rain with Owen Hunt._

"Oh my god," she whispers. "They're really in love."

She quickly turns around and heads back to the hospital, to her car. She smiles. Her person is going to be all right.

*-*-

"Wait, I'll get the door, and the umbrella." Cristina smiles patiently, while her husband moves around to her side of the car and opens her door. Owen helps her get out, carefully shielding her from the rain. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she says. They both look at the passenger door beside them. Owen holds the umbrella over Cristina as she opens it and peers inside.

"Hey Chloe," she says softly to the sleeping infant in the car seat. She carefully reaches in and detaches the car seat, slowly lifting it out as Owen hovers protectively with the umbrella.

"I can carry her," he says.

"Nope," Cristina smiles. "_I_ want to carry her in." He chuckles, then follows her as she carries their daughter into the house.

Cristina places the car seat down and quickly unbuckles Chloe, taking her into her arms. Owen removes his soaking jacket before putting his arms around both of them.

"Welcome home," he whispers to their daughter.


End file.
